The Begginning
by Hale Azar
Summary: In this fic you meet Hale and of course everyone else, but if you've seen the fox kids version of Escaflowne, then you should read my version of what happened. It's not done, and there's sure a loty to come. It pretty much the same except with a few twist


Hale trembled in agony as she watched Shuto being burnt to the ground. The sweltering heat rushed against her face, and the weight of her gey melef, caused her to fall to her knees. Tears rushed down her face, but she made no noise. Her home, her life, her family…all gone. She emerged from the blue monster of metal, and leaned against its cold frame.  
  
"Bro…"  
  
Five gey melefs flew towards the sky, from the city, and disappeared into what seemed like air. She could faintly see an outline, of a ship of some kind. It moved slowly overhead and Hale watched it in angered fascination. Another ship flew over and the catgirl noticed the crest on the bottom.  
  
"Austuria?"  
  
It looked so small compared to the castle levi-ships…it was basically two levi stones, and two sails.  
  
"Must be soldiers…"  
  
The small ship stopped, and appeared to be landing.  
  
"They must be bounty hunters…looking for those bastards."  
  
Hale jumped back into her gey melef and began trudging through the forest, in the opposite direction of the ship.  
  
~  
  
"Boss! The gey melef is heading in the opposite direction."  
  
"Okay, I'll cut them off with Scharazade."  
  
A larger man with blue hair gave his boss a grin of satisfaction.  
  
"I'll take that, as 'she's ready'."  
  
"Yessir…"  
  
"Alright, watch it like a hawk, and keep me posted."  
  
A scattered array of "Yes sir's" came from the band of rogues.  
  
~  
  
"Stand still!" came a voice from a corner, "When you are at attention, you do not move, or look around. You are soldiers of Zaibach…I shouldn't have to be saying this to you."  
  
Dilandau walked in and out of the three ranks of teenage boys, and inspected them.  
  
"Good enough, your uniforms should be better! Dismissed!"  
  
A tall cloak figure walked through the door as the soldiers left. He walked right up to the irritated Dilandau.  
  
"Form them up in fifteen minutes…"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because they have to do more drill."  
  
"I don't have to…"  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Good…"  
  
~  
  
Hale felt the shaking of another gey melef hit the ground. She was surprised to find it standing right behind her. Within seconds Hale had a sword at her throat.  
  
"Come out of your gey melef peacefully."  
  
Hale, with no regard of her safety, grabbed the sword and snapped it within her grip.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want with me?!"  
  
"Are you from Zaibach?"  
  
"Hell no!" she replied angrily.  
  
"Then my name is Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli."  
  
Hale started to laugh.  
  
"You're a knight of Caeli…and your sword was that easy to break!"  
  
"You dare make fun of the Knights of Caeli!"  
  
"Not the other knights, just you blondey."  
  
"Now you dare make fun of Allen Schezar!"  
  
"Well ya…did the gel run into your brain?"  
  
Hale opened the chest plate of Azarid. She could see the angry look on Allen's face.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean it…you have to know that I'm very sarcastic…and I love to make fun of people."  
  
"And from experience, you're very good at what you do."  
  
"Thanks for noticing."  
  
"So, you're not from Zaibach, you're not trying to kill me, and you're most likely out for revenge…am I right?"  
  
"Most of that's right…"  
  
"Well then, would you like to come along with me on the Crusade?"  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch…"  
  
Hale tore herself from the restraints of her gey melef.  
  
"As long as there are no more knights of Caeli aboard…I'll come."  
  
"I assure you there is only myself."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
~  
  
Hale stepped inside the main deck, and cocked and eyebrow. She looked back at Allen.  
  
"You've got a bunch of amateurs running your ship!"  
  
A dark haired man looked back at her. His armor was in bits and pieces all over his arms and legs. He walked up and stopped in front of Allen.  
  
"Gaddes…uh…"  
  
"Hale…"  
  
"Gaddes, Hale. Hale, Gaddes…"  
  
She was the same height as Gaddes. Hale put her hand out. Gaddes looked at her closely, and then started to bow. She grabbed his hand quickly, and squeezed it. He looked at her, and she shook her head subtly.  
  
"What was that Gaddes?" Allen questioned.  
  
"Thought I saw something on the floor…"  
  
Hale smiled gently at the older man. He grinned, and then went back to what he was doing. Allen looked at the sword that hung to Hale's right.  
  
"Why is your sword on the wrong side?"  
  
"It's not…I'm left handed."  
  
"May I?"  
  
He reached for her sword, and before he knew it he had a bow and arrow pointed between his eyes. He stood there, unflinching, as the crew looked around and saw the hard look on her face. He looked at the crest again, and withdrew his hand.  
  
"No one touches my sword…"  
  
Her expression relaxed and she put her bow back. A wave of relaxed sighs washed over the crew.  
  
"You are not worthy to carry that sword."  
  
Hale looked over at him again.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because the crest on it is royal…and you certainly aren't royalty."  
  
A snigger could be heard within the men.  
  
"It is not yours…am I right?"  
  
"You could say that…"  
  
"Did you steal from the royal family?!"  
  
"What's it to you…"  
  
"You can be charged severely for that!"  
  
"The family is dead…what would they have done with the sword?!"  
  
It was then that Hale noticed it. She felt a warm stream going down her leg. She looked to find a puddle of blood at her foot. The cold sting of the air on the wound, made Hale flinch. Allen looked over at her.  
  
"You're a thief…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"How could you afford a gey melef like that one?"  
  
"… Another thing I picked up at the castle."  
  
"You stole the royal melef as well!?"  
  
Hale gave him an odd look.  
  
"You must be good."  
  
She walked over to him, then handed him back his wallet.  
  
"That's how I got this…would've kept it too…"  
  
He gave her an angry look.  
  
"Hey, it's just to show off my skill…that's what I do."  
  
"You live to show off…to whom? Your thief friends?"  
  
"No…" Hale stopped to think for a second, "Where are you from?"  
  
"Asturia…why?"  
  
Hale's eyes widened. Gaddess cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Where are you headed…."  
  
"Asturia."  
  
"Great…"  
  
It was now that Hale actually remembered she was injured. She grabbed some bandages from her pocket and wrapped her leg up. Allen watched her carefully.  
  
"You're a cat…"  
  
"And…"  
  
"Nothing, just making an observation."  
  
Allen watched the aquamarine appendage snake around her body.  
  
"Is my tail amusing?"  
  
Hale turned around, then left the room.  
  
~  
  
She sat quietly looking out a window at the vistas beyond. She seemed totally relaxed, and calmed. One small bead glided down her face, as she thought longingly about her brother.  
  
"Tariya…" she whispered.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"We're coming up to my villa." A voice said through. "We'll stay there…you're welcome to stay as well."  
  
Hale gave grunt of acknowledgement, and then snapped back into reality. She walked up and put her back against the door.  
  
"Do you have any affiliation with the royal family, Schezar?"  
  
He hesitated to answer.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Is there some way I can get there when we stop?"  
  
"No way! I'm not letting to steal from the king!"  
  
"I'm not going to steal from him… I just need to talk to him."  
  
"Why would a thief have any business with the royal family?"  
  
Hale poked her head around the door.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to not…"  
  
"No need to be cocky…"  
  
Hale stared at him for a minute. He's kinda cute… she looked him up and down a few times.  
  
"Something wrong…"  
  
"Hmm…nothing."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Just, wake me up when we get there…please."  
  
"Sure…"  
  
~  
  
Van watched in horror as his friend Balgus fell to the ground. Tears streamed down his pale face as he fought the invisible gey melefs that attacked. He looked over to the sobbing girl on the alter.  
  
"Hitomi!" he called.  
  
She looked up at the giant of metal.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
With that, Hitomi scurried over, and Van scooped her up. He stepped outside the temple, and was paralyzed in grief. His kingdom was burning, everything was alight. Gey melef wreckage was scattered everywhere. Hitomi sobbed uncontrollably. All the invisible gey melefs surrounded them, and became visible. Hitomi screamed in fear, and a pillar of light engulfed the two. The young girl passed out as they were carried away from Fenalia.  
  
~  
  
Hitomi awoke to a damp, and cold forest floor. She wiped her face, and then sat up. She looked around for Van.  
  
"Van…Van…" she called.  
  
But there was no reply. She began to cry again. Out of nowhere a man attacked her. She screamed and started hitting him with all her might. The man grabbed at her pendant, and pulled on it. Out of nowhere a shadow appeared and a beautiful gray owl came to her rescue. It attacked the man, and he ran away. Allen stepped out from the shadows, and knelt down beside Hitomi.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Hitomi looked into his gentle eyes. She began to sob, and fell against him.  
  
"I-I was so scared…"  
  
All of a sudden Hitomi collapsed in his arms. Allen scooped her up, and began to walk away when Van appeared.  
  
"What did you do to her?!"  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
Van drew his sword.  
  
"Don't…as a knight I was taught to answer steel with steel…do not draw your blade."  
  
Allen sighed, and put Hitomi down gently. He drew his sword. Van lunged at him, and Allen quickly jumped into the air, and struck him while coming down. Van fell over in pain.  
  
"It would be a shame to kill one so young…"  
  
Van passed out.  
  
"That's why I struck you with the back of my sword…"  
  
~  
  
Dilandau sat in his Alseides, awaiting orders. Come on…. He thought. He began to sweat as the weight of the melef wore him down. A small voice could be heard, but he wasn't sure who it was. He listened carefully, and recognized it as his dragon slayers.  
  
"Why are you talking!? You should be awaiting orders! Not gossiping!"  
  
"Sorry Lord…"  
  
Another voice was heard, but this time it was different.  
  
"Move out…"  
  
It was a deeper voice. Probably Lord Folken…but he has no real military authority…that's odd.  
  
Dilandau engaged flying mode, and looked to his comrades.  
  
"You heard him! Move out!"  
  
With that him and fifteen others deployed from the giant floating fortress.  
  
~  
  
"Hey…hey you! Hey! GET UP!"  
  
She shook him and shook him. Van stirred and waved away her hands.  
  
"GET THE HELL UP!"  
  
"No…leave me …alone…"  
  
"Zaibach is here! Come on!"  
  
She dragged him from bed, and his eyes opened when he heard the name.  
  
"Zaibach?"  
  
"Ya, that northern country, the one that has all that technology and stuff…sure would be cool to go there…"  
  
He looked at her oddly as she dragged him down flight after flight of stairs.  
  
"You're gorgeous…"  
  
"Get a life! What are you…twelve, thirteen?"  
  
"Fifteen…"  
  
"Okay, I'm freaked out…and what are you? A squire or something?"  
  
"King…"  
  
"Okay, good joke, ha ha…now tell me the truth…"  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"Prove it…" Hale looked at the crowd in the assembly hall, "later…"  
  
She dragged the dark haired boy through the crowd to near the front. Van spotted Hitomi and walked over to where she stood. Hale pushed past the crusade crew, and watched the people walk up the red carpet. Van stood behind Hitomi, hoping she wouldn't notice. But he was wrong.  
  
"Van…"  
  
"Huh? Oh, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better thanks…"  
  
Hale nudged Gaddess then asked,  
  
"Who are these people?"  
  
"Zaibach," he replied.  
  
"Thanks tips…" Hale said sarcastically  
  
"Okay, this is pretty much their army…"  
  
"A band of kids are fighting their battles for them?!"  
  
"Hey, I don't make choices for them! Don't ask me anything."  
  
Hale sighed and kept watching. The soldier at the front was wearing bulky red armor, while the rest wore blue. He must be special…she thought. But for some reason this boy's voice was familiar to her. Van and Hale both watched his gaze, as it went in Hitomi's direction.  
  
"Sir Allen, we ask for food and water for the troops…." He said in what seemed to be a sly tone, "and I would also ask if you seen any strange gey melefs around…if you could notify us."  
  
"I will keep my eye out, and you are most welcome in the castle Dilandau…"  
  
"Thank you…we will be waiting."  
  
The white haired boy turned around then stopped when he was across from Hitomi. She gasped quietly then looked at him.  
  
"I've never seen clothes like yours before?"  
  
He said, walking right up to her. Allen walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Hitomi blushed furiously.  
  
"Yes, I found her in the eastern forest…isn't she beautiful?"  
  
Dilandau gave him a disgusted look. Van had a shocked look on his face. Hale walked up behind him and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't look so surprised…" she whispered into his ear, "you surely have heard about him?"  
  
"Not much…"  
  
"The stealer of hearts…the golden angel…the knight of love…"  
  
"I've heard those names…."  
  
"All him my friend…" Hale replied.  
  
He sighed, and looked over at Hale. He had a weird glint in his eye. Hale's eyebrow went up and she put her palm over his face.  
  
"Don't even think about it…"  
  
"I wasn't…" came a muffled reply.  
  
Hale sighed and took her hand off his face, as she watched the rest of the soldiers leave the room. Soon after the Crusade crew left, and the four of them were alone, Van looked over to Hale, then to Hitomi. She stood there, obviously shocked, holding the cheek Allen had kissed. Allen finally let go of her shoulders and walked up to Van.  
  
"I see you dragged him down just in time…"  
  
"Well that wasn't something to miss…" she sniggered.  
  
He grinned then looked down at Van.  
  
"Who are you people?"  
  
Hale stuck her hand out and told him her name.  
  
"Hale…"  
  
He took it with pleasure and smiled.  
  
"I'm guessing you know who I am?"  
  
"Of course he does…who doesn't know you?!" Hale replied.  
  
Van just blinked and took Allen's hand.  
  
"Allen Schezar…"  
  
"Knight of Caeli…ya ya ya…." Hale interrupted.  
  
"Ahem…anyway, may I ask what the King of Fenalia is doing in Asturia?"  
  
Hale's gaze went immediately to Van.  
  
"You weren't lying…creepy…"  
  
"Yes, creepy…and why are you here? I'm hoping you're not one of them?" Van inquired.  
  
"The crew? God no!" Hale replied.  
  
"Oh, thanks…" Allen muttered.  
  
Van walked over to Hitomi and smiled in her face. She blinked then let go of her face. She blushed. Hale looked over at Allen, and gave him a symbolic look. He looked back and nodded. Hitomi looked over at Van, and then suddenly collapsed. Allen walked over felt her forehead and picked her up.  
  
"She's got a fever…"  
  
Hale watched Allen whisk her away, Van following close behind.  
  
~  
  
"Hale…"  
  
She looked around to find a scout on horse behind her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found a suspicious person in the forest…and it's a catgirl…your expertise…" He said.  
  
Hale walked over to his horse and pulled the little catgirl off.  
  
"You tied her up, while she's unconscious…" Hale glared, "We're not that dangerous…"  
  
She pulled the ropes off the girls' arms and legs and carried her inside. Walking through the courtyard, the catgirl woke up. She freaked out and rolled out of Hale's arms. She hissed at her, and her tail puffed up.  
  
"You're injured…let me look after you…"  
  
She huffed and huffed then managed to get something out.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hale…who are you?"  
  
"…Myrle…"  
  
"Come on…those cuts aren't gonna heal themselves…"  
  
Hale waved her tail around her neck, then waited for the Myrle's response. Hale walked over and picked Myrle up just as she was about to faint.  
  
"Poor girl…" Hale muttered as she brought Myrle inside.  
  
She walked through the various corridors, looking for an infirmary of some sort. As she walked, the little catgirl clutched Hale. Hale looked down to see that one of the cuts on her arm was bleeding badly. She knelt down, ripped off a piece of her (really expensive) tunic, and wrapped it around Myrle's forearm. She picked her back up, and kept walking.  
  
"There you go…"  
  
Hale finally stumbled across the room where Van, Allen and Hitomi were. She walked inside and laid Myrle down. Van whipped around and ran over to her.  
  
"Myrle! Myrle!"  
  
"Van-sama…I-I was so…scared…"  
  
"Myrle…what happened to Fenalia? Myrle?!"  
  
"It…" she began to cry, "It was terrible, all the samurai were killed, and the castle burned down. The survivors were scattered, and I was all alone…"  
  
"Myrle…"  
  
Van gave Myrle such a heartwarming look that even Hale had to look away. Van hugged Myrle, and she purred uncontrollably, until she fainted. Hale looked over and forced him to let go of her.  
  
"Okay…Majesty, out…" Hale commanded.  
  
"Okay, who made you boss…"  
  
"Hey! I was a first aid officer…I think I know a thing or two, now you're taking up space needed, so go away." She replied sternly.  
  
Van shrugged and walked off, closing the door behind him.  
  
~  
  
There's gotta be something I can do… Van thought. He snapped his fingers then ran down to the dungeons. He stopped in front of the cell with a man sleeping inside. The guard let him in and he pulled on the man's goatee to wake him up.  
  
"Huh? Oww!"  
  
"Wake up," Van said sternly, "I remember a plant that my brother told me about; it could cure most poisons, but I can't seem to remember the name…"  
  
"Here…" the man said, handing him some leaves.  
  
Van put them into a bowl, pulled his sword off his belt, and began to crush them. (Like in a pestle)  
  
"Hey, old man, come over here and hold the bowl…"  
  
"Jeez, kids these days…no respect…"  
  
~  
  
Van walked back up to the infirmary with the ointment. He sat beside Myrle and watched her glare at Hitomi. She looked over at Van with wide twinkling eyes.  
  
"You made that…just for me…"  
  
He pulled off his glove and smeared it over all Myrle's cuts. Hale looked into the room from the balcony.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!?"  
  
She jumped through the small window and grabbed Van's arm.  
  
"No one touches my patients without my consent."  
  
Van freed his arm and kept treating Myrle's cuts.  
  
"Fine if your gonna be that way, give it here…"  
  
Hale snatched the small wooden bowl from his hands, and took some from it. She walked over to Hitomi and knelt down. Hale whipped the blankets off and Hitomi curled up.  
  
"Hey! What are you-oww…"  
  
Hale put some of the ointment on a cut on Hitomi's upper thigh. Hale gave her a cocky grin, and stood up.  
  
"Don't doubt me…I can be your best friend, or your worst enemy."  
  
Hitomi blushed. Hale put her finger over her lips (the "sshh" thing) and walked over to Van. Myrle watched Hale take Van's sword off his belt and walk out of the room with out him noticing. Hitomi pulled the blankets up and went back to sleep.  
  
~  
  
"I've hidden it somewhere in the castle…"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Find it fast…or you may just have gotten it stolen…"  
  
Van ran off mumbling, looking for the royal sword. Hale watched him go around the corner, and then ran into the room.  
  
"Okay, he's gone. Thanks Hitomi…and remember, don't tell him anything, unless he begs, or apologizes."  
  
"No problem…"  
  
Hitomi pulled Hale's sword from under the blankets.  
  
"Oh, and PLEASE don't lose that…it means a lot to me…"  
  
Hitomi smiled, and covered it again.  
  
"'Kay, gonna go see how he's doing…"  
  
Hale waved, and ran off.  
  
~  
  
Van ran around frantically trying to find his sword. He looked through every room, every cupboard and every shelf.  
  
"Nothing…" he muttered.  
  
He walked past the training room and heard Hale inside.  
  
"His God damned sword is too light…"  
  
Van walked in as Hale stabbed her sword into a wooden target.  
  
"So you have my sword…"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He walked over and snatched the sword from her hands. He pointed to the crest. Hale grinned and handed him back the sheath. Van gave her an angry look.  
  
"I wouldn't have done me any good anyway…it's too light, it's too short, and it's really shitty quality."  
  
"That's a royal sword you're talking about…"  
  
"And, It royally sucks…"  
  
Van gave her that look again.  
  
"Hey look! Its your girlfriend!" Hale pointed behind him.  
  
"Where…hey…"  
  
By that time Hale had ran off. She ran down corridor after corridor, ran into the infirmary, grabbed her sword and ran some more. Van grinned slightly then walked slowly back to the training room.  
  
~  
  
Gaddess sat on the rooftop watching the sun set. He looked out into the surrounding forests and saw something plowing through.  
  
"Better tell the Boss…"  
  
~  
  
Allen watched Hale balance along the gutters of the house walls. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say…" Hale stepped onto the balcony, "I am a thief after all…"  
  
"Van…he's from Fenalia right?" Allen questioned.  
  
"Well ya, he's her king remember!"  
  
"It's just that…some merchants traveled past and saw the capital burnt to the ground."  
  
"Really? Have you told him that?" Hale pointed behind him.  
  
Van looked heartbroken. Allen gave her a rude look. She shrugged and grinned sarcastically.  
  
~  
  
Hale walked through the gardens, on top of the taller shrubs. She saw Van sitting on a bench staring at the flowers. She jumped down beside him and sat down.  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I just want you to know…I may not seem the type, but if anything is pissing you off, tell me."  
  
"Why?" He shot back.  
  
"Because I know what it's like…I'm easily pissed off, and it's not fun when no one's around. It just makes you angrier."  
  
"And how would you know what it's like?!"  
  
"Because I watched my family die, my brother taken prisoner, and I've never had any real friends!" Hale clasped her hands over her mouth, "Whoa! Sorry…"  
  
He looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"I guess you do know what its like." He said gently.  
  
Hale looked around the garden briefly and heard yelling.  
  
"Where are you-"  
  
"There's something wrong…"  
  
"Huh? Whoa!"  
  
With that Hale dragged him off towards the main house. Surely enough the main building was on fire, and there was gey melef wreckage everywhere. Van stared at everything blankly.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"What!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Everyone's gonna leave without us if we don't hurry come on!"  
  
"No they won't!"  
  
"Wanna bet?!" Hale snapped.  
  
She ran ahead of him and waited. He stood there looking stunned at what happened.  
  
"Do you want to die!? Can you not see that this place has fallen just like your kingdom! How would your peoples feel if they knew you left your country to die an idiot!"  
  
He stared at her harshly, and began to walk slowly towards her. Van jogged, and then sprinted up to where Hale was standing, and she ran beside him until he stopped dead. Hale kept running, forgetting he was there. Van stood there, paralyzed by sadness. Have all these people died because of me? What have I wreaked upon these men? He drew his sword, and watched as the ground around the gey melefs feet was crushed. Those invisible cowards want me! Van stood ready to fight an impossible battle, but he was determined to live up to his name. (Author: don't ask me why I wrote that…it just sounded right) He looked straight at what was coming, and awaited it, hoping he could find reason to fight any longer. 


End file.
